


Perfection

by MsSedusa



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Abortion, Cannibalism, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSedusa/pseuds/MsSedusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far will the prince go to obtain perfection? (FORCED ABORTION, CANNIBALISM)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This story has not been proofread, and it is very old so constructive criticism may be best reserved for my recent works.
> 
> Title: Perfection Must Be Achieved.
> 
> Series: Pokemon B/W
> 
> Pairing: Mild Geechisu/N. At least, literally. I implied a lot more then I let on in the fic.
> 
> Rating: R
> 
> Kinks/Warnings: Incest hints. Being held down and force fed human embryo’s. Farming of aborted fetus’s(Er, women being impregnanted for the simple purpose of abortion). Female grunt being cut open. And other lovely things.
> 
> Status: Completed.
> 
> Description: How far will the prince have to go to become perfect?

He had just sat there and stared at her with a blank face. She was so...happy. rubbing her stomach and humming like most pregnant women did. It would be normal behavior, if it wasn't for the fact that she was waiting for her scheduled abortion.

"I want this, Prince N." She spoke up suddenly, her voice soft and milky, and her eyes sparking with dimmed happiness. "It's for a good cause. This is for the potential happiness of Pokemon. It makes me happy to give my body up for it."

N still couldn't understand at the time. His confusion was heightened when she died during the operation. He, on one hand, was happy she' give her life and the baby for the Pokemon, but on the other...what did unborn children have to do with anything.

"Let's go, N?"

His head snapped from the body bag and the soft murmurs of doctors calling the time, to where his father stood in the corner, stone faced. It had been a curious experience for the both of them to sit there and watch the woman's life fade from her eyes. It put a spring in Ghetsis's step, but N just couldn't figure it out: He was bothered by her death.

Maybe that's because human's aren't completely evil?

He shook his head. No. They WERE completely evil, grunts or not. his daddy hd told him so. And told him so, and told him so...

"N, that was an important life lesson." The hardened voice of his father finally cut through the deafening silence as they walked. "Do you see how easily human's die? How pathetic it is, how little control they have? Watch that. Learn it. It'll aid in our liberation of our friends."

N didn't know what killing people had to do with saving Pokemon, either.

That night he laid on the floor staring at the ceiling. Human beings were such twisted creatures. But did they deserve to die? And why were embryo's important in his quest? What was his father not telling him?

He fell asleep slowly, curling into a ball as he always did. It was only a few weeks until he'd be off in the Pokemon world, battling trainers in disguise, teaching everyone the error of their ways...

"Get up, N."

The voice startled him. He'd only fallen asleep for twenty minutes... "F-father?"

"Get up, N. I have something I want to show you. Something you should know."

N rubbed his eyes and slowly rose to his feet, following as his father instantly turned his heel and marched out the door.

They walked down the castle for a long time. His father's cape bellowed behind him, a groggy N on tail. Eventually, they ended up in the hospital room where they had aborted the female grunt's child. Ghetsis pointed at the nearest seat, and N sat down, confused. His father stared at him for a long, unnerving minute, until he looked up. N was about to too, until he felt something tying down his wrists. The Dark Trinity had appeared as quiet as ever, and were currently making sure he was secure to his chair. At that moment, N wasn't really scared, simply puzzled. he found it curiouser and curiouser that he was being tied to the chair like a death row inmate. He looked up at his father expectantly.

"..N." He took a big breath, as if he was getting ready for a speech. He was. "Perfection is hard to accomplish. Trying and failing is not only painful, but literally devastating. The reprocusions of doing such a thing are huge. That's why you must try and succeed. You must stand out, strive, reach the goal. In order to do that, you must be willing to do anything. Try everything. Sacrifice nothing. Do you understand?"

N nodded.

"Good. Now, there's something you have to see." He clapped his hands. The double door to the side bursted open, and a rolling bed came rushing in. A woman, nude, laid atop, pinned to the table by bonds. She was crying, screaming.

"Don't take my baby, no, no, please, I don't want you to take my baby!"

Two doctors wearing surgical masks and gloves stood to both sides of the table, one marking with a marker a path down her stomach. The other was watching closely with a scalpel in hand, and behind him stood a nurse watching with sharp Latino eyes.

N looked up at his tight-faced father, his eyes growing wide. He had reconginzed the woman on the table instantly. She was one of the castle's guards. She was a grunt.

"No, please!" Her voice was ringing in N's ears. It made his head hurt. "Please, please! I'll do anything! You can have my second, my third, my fourth child, but please, let me keep my baby!" The doctors ignored her please, as the one closest to N finished marking the path. The other one with the nurse nodded, and lowered the knife, cutting into her stomach. Her screaming became shrieking, incoherently. Blood bubbled and fell from the surface of her smooth skin, falling in trails down. the knife cut through her like butter...

He closed his eyes then, but felt the back of his head hit sharply. "Watch!" Ghetsis commanded. "Watch and become cold like I. Your a prince. You must rule with an iron fist. You must grow used to death so you can bring forth happiness!" N shuddered. He didn't want to turn into his father. And he didn't want to see the life drain out of this woman's eyes. He may hate people, but no one deserves such a horrible death.

"No my baby no!!"

N was beginning to shake. He could smell the blood. There was so much of it. The doctors worked slowly, cutting a thinpark of the skin first, then deeper, and deeper...

The woman began to gargle. A small trail of blood fell from her lips, and she could no longer scream, just gargle as her eyes went into the back of her head shaking and thrashing and looking to all the world like she was having a seizure.

And then, suddenly, she just stop. She froze in place, and went limp, taking to more breathes before she took no more. N stared at her face for a full two minutes with her eyes opened and everything, until the doctor with the scalpel piped up.

"...we're done."

He grabbed from the nurse behind him a petri dish, and reached inside of the dead woman's stomach. Out he pulled what looked like two pieces of meat which were rounded. "Here, Ghetsis, sir. She was expecting twins, apparently."

N, in his chair, began to gag. The site of that...he almost threw up, but didn't want his father to hit him.

Ghetsis walked to the front of N, leaning forward while still holding the petri dish, and using one hand to capture the boy's jaw. "Look at me." He said, and N did. "I want only the best for my son, because I love you, you know that, right?"

N nodded. Of course he knew. His father showed him so, every day, Whether through a ghost of a smile, or as they lay together in bed, he was always shown his father cared despite how hard he hit.

"Then you know that I only do this out of love."

Suddenly, one of the three Dark Trinity grabbed the top of his head holding it up. His father held his jaw down. His mouth was wide open, and he couldn't close it.

Ghetsis balanced the petri dish on one knee, looking at N with affection. Something in N clicked then, and he was completely terrified. His father never looked at him like that. He began to twist and turn in the seat, trying to break out of the bonds, trying to move his head. He could do neither.

Slowly, or at least, it seemed slowly to him, his father grabbed one of the small embryo's, covered in blood, and held it in front of him for a second, before his hand went fast. It was inside N's mouth, choking him, stretching. Ghetsis let go of the embryo, and N began to really choke. Both his father and the other let go of him as he began coughing violently, his nails scrapping into the wood in his chair. Did he just eat that..?

Ghestsis, as soon as N began to slightly calm down, nodded to the other, and his mouth was once again forced open, though it was more difficult this time. His father grabbed one more, and stopped for a little longer to look at him.

"...I love you, N, but you must be perfect. Imperfection will lead to failure,"

And with that, his father once again shoved his fist into N's mouth, and in the background, N mildly registered his whole fingernail break from his finger, his hand slowly beginning to bleed.


End file.
